After the war
by Animal4Life
Summary: It's been over a year since the war, everyone getting on in their job on the Normandy. But what about a certain asari. P.S I suck a summary's First fanfic please be kind.


It has been a little over a year since the reapers have been destroyed and the galaxy has managed to rebuild some of the Citadel. Even the Normandy has been up and flying again quicker than the crew thought, but that maybe because EDI had made a backup of herself to survive, still it had a weird feeling on the ship because even though they found her Shepard was still in a coma from Earth.

"Aren't you goanna eat?" the voice jolted Liara out of her thoughts and turn to the source of the voice.

"Oh hello Tali" Liara softly spoke, apparently not hearing the question.

"Aren't you goanna eat?" Tali asked again "You have been here watching her ever since we found her" Liara knew Tali was right but a part of her thought that if she left her side something might happen to her and if that happen then she would never forgive herself. "I can't lose her again, I just can't" tears poured down her face, "She promised me that she'd come back and that we would" Liara couldn't even finish the sentence about starting a family as she just ran into Tali crying.

Tali stood there holding her trying to stop her from crying, she knows how much Shepard means to her to the point where everyone on the ship knew how far she would fall without Shepard.

"Ssh it's ok I, I know how you feel" "How can you know what I'm feeling you not in love" Liara felt bad saying that but she could help it her Shepard's there laying looking half dead and everyone else was perfectly fine sure there were a few scratches, bruises here and there but other than that fine.

What seemed like forever but was only five minutes did Liara realised what Tali said "Your in love?" she didn't see but she felt Tali nod and got a reply "Yes, yes I am, and he doesn't know and I don't think I'll ever be able to tell him" that last part became a whisper but Liara knew it was the truth, another silence dawned on them, but this time Liara wasn't thinking about Shepard and instead thinking about who Tali is talking about. Throughout the war she hasn't seen Tali interested in anyone, but then she remembered the time she wasn't on the Normandy. Tali seemed to sense this and spoke "Yes Liara, it was during the collector attack, his name is Kal'Reeger he, he help me on Haestom. Kept me alive until Shepard got there, he was near Palavian helping the turians with the reapers, there have been reports that" Liara knew what she was going to say being the Shadow broker had its benefits but it not all great she came across the name in her search and found it along the suspected dead list and considering how he's there doesn't leave much hope. "I'm sorry" is all she could say even if she can't see her friends face she knows that tears are there "It's ok, I know it's unlikely he's alive but if he is I will find him, but I know he wouldn't want me to stop being me Liara"

Those words hit her Liara knew Shepard wouldn't want her to stop want she does, she will wait another 2 years for her but until than she has a job to do, and she knows Dr Chakwas will tell her of any news if something happens to her. "Ok" is all she says only to be lead away to the mess hall to eat.

It has been 2 days since Liara and Tali had there talk and Liara doing her job again has put the crew at ease about her health, when she went to get food Garrus help her to the table, Ashley came by and said to get her if she needed anything, James said if she needed to talk she knows where to find him, and other crew members did the same.

"Liara, Dr Chakwas request you in the med bay" EDI said over the intercom "Thank you EDI" Liara began to worry if something bad happened to Shepard, tears began to swell in her eyes and it wasn't until she was in the med bay that she cried. In front of her was Shepard wide awake with a small smile on her she said "Hello blue" Liara just then ran to her and hug her mumbling about never doing that again.

"It's ok sweetie I'm here like I said I would be" "It's been over a year" "Better to be late than never eh" She couldn't help but give her a playful punch on the arm when she said that. She spent the rest of the day with Shepard while others came in to see her.

After everyone was gone Shepard turned her attention to Liara "So EDI managed to save herself?" "Yes she knew what you might pick to do and saved and backup copy of herself" Liara could tell Shepard was feeling guilty about almost destroying EDI considering she helped her and Joker become an item.

"How is it when were alone we only talk about others and not about us?" Liara asks with a smile, "Well there is something we could do which I bet you've missed" "Oh and what is that" all ready knowing what she wanted "Come here"


End file.
